Ark 16 episode 45 : Edens Trials and Tribulations
Boy named Eden... ' ' The day met a new dawn of events as the sun seemed to have simmer down below the rebelling skies allied by the taunting winds.that pulled into a swirl that moment it called for the moon as lit forced the sea to swallow the sun wholesalers leaving the horizon to show its stunning display of yellow with a dash of orange or red lights. These trail of lights lead to a beach which inhabited a condo the color and shape was yet unclear nor was the condition due to the constant colors that bashed back and forth on that beach blue and purple never looked so extraordinary in a light of battle. The older much more defined Lucious creed allowed his raven black hair which held such a breathtaking glow to move freely through the pestering winds as he moved his hands at a set and timed format at the constant blows Eden threw. "Haha come on Ed you're. Faster than that ! "Lu teased now throwing his head low allowing the blows to swiftly pass i'm acting as a boost to the wind reanimating the motion of his hair almost as if he was in the middle of filming a hair product commercial. Eden whose hair had quite the same glow but was in a different style which was in these days and age suppose to be extinct one may wonder where he'd gotten the idea for that. Ye remained shirtless but his chest was so oily it looks like a materialistic shirt itself. "Hey Lu I need to borrow 5k " Eden stated while throwing rapid punches at his relative who was soon outdone by a sudden outburst being " Whaaaaaaat" Lu shouted before receiving a blow to the lower jaw which rocked him back a bit throwing him off his feet. Lu fell across the sand collecting his share of sand in all the places he denied entry to with all things especially microscopic particles such as sand. Eden retracted his face finding humor in his cheap shot before ending his constant giggling with a slight smirk. " you should be more care nephew " Eden said with a sinister tone which was quite eerie due to to the knowledge. You've gained with him just laughing no more than a second ago. " haha you were playing .. for some odd reason I feel better now" Lu let out a long sigh visible to Eden before allowing a sly chuckle to pursue it. Eden chuckled along with him before planting his slightly sweaty grasp upon Lu shoulder "Im serious" He said with a somewhat sinister gaze said to put succubus into submission. Luscious heart warmth chuckle fell into a heart breaking tensity as his body seemed to have been placed into a twitch. "5k ? What for ?! " lu questioned in such discretion the sand beneath him had seem to boil. "Well... I need it for my movement project Eden is in motion" Eden said with an electrifying tone so electrifying the rock himself may feel a bit concerned. Lu gently scratched his chin he loved the idea of Eden doing his own thing and choosing to save the world in a safer way well atleast that what he was persuaded into believing. Lu was use to dressing up as hero and taking villains down one by one he had forgotten there was another way. "Fine.. I'll have it sent to your account in the morning don't make me regret this I am using your fathers money " Lu said throwing himself from the. Grasp of the sand into the grasp of the wind that took no precaution when swaying his body side to side. "Yea yea yea he'll be fine.... just let know when you send it my dreams of creating the land of Eden is fastly approaching you will be proud Lu ! " Eden shouted before disappearing into the midst of the sand Lu kept his gaze at the young Eden so full of ambition with both concern and accomplishment . Accomplished rue to help raising a psycho powered child who held no taste in murdering for lust but. The concern laid in his thrive to change the world what was it about the world that needed such changing and how did he intend on doing so this thrive for change and justice got a little too obsessive for Lu's taste dangerousp.ly obsessive and then he thought back just six years ago. The night was silent and not a thing seemed to have felt the need to leave their shell. This night was like no other night infact this was one that was most rare this night was one caught by a band of silence.Lu remained in the basement rearranging the gadgets he'd been supplied with to where they may meet his standards. Within the basement camed little Edn at the age of 6 his little footsteps marching across the wooden board as his teddy bear slid alongside of him was enough to force Lu out his seat and into a ready fighting stance. "Ed.. its you don't scare me like that kiddo " Lu gave off a sly smile before pushing down into a squat where he and Eden met at height. "Im sorry LuLu Tyrant wouldn't let me sleep " Lu gently rubbed his temple at the name tyrant, "Tyrant..right him well I guess it doesn't hurt to keep a little company tonight ", Lu helped Eden over to his shoulders to where he was able to see Lu's work from Birdview. Eden eyes grew from complete excitement " whoooaaa superhero time so cool ! " The young and thrilled Eden shouted throwing his mini human length arms at the sky but were quickly intercepted by the wooden ceiling. " I wanna be a superhero just like you Lulu ! " The sparks in his eyes were so believable and considering what happened to those stars in your loveable go green eyes did they call along side your dreams to be a hero that night . 5 years before… Birth of a Tyrant The young Eden took steady steps amongst the steps of the stairway that night just so his lavish black hair which remained loose and unpleasant freely scratched against his shoulders. In his grasp was the third copy of his favorite kanga heroes for hire he loved everything about being a hero and felt as if that was his birthright. Eden set a gaze upon the book once more only to be knocked back by a man who looked almost lifeless he fell before Eden who quickly acted towards the man's aid getting some of his blood on his clothes. The man moved his lips but nothing seemed to come out that was any help to Edens sense of hearing only blood pierced from between his lips. Eden was completely shocked what did he do to deserve this and why him. Eden held the man at his grasp still unaware of what to do or how to do it he was seconds away from dying. Eden held his head up planting his back against his knee " come on old man live " Eden whispered hoping those words would somehow bring the man back to the living but with that the man was gone his hands loosened revealing a phone. On this phone held an image of a group of KPD officers along side the mayor exchanging a bad with an yakuza tribe. Eden picked up the phone but was quickly intercepted by two KPD's . one roughly built looked in his mid 40 with a mean aggression to his face while the other looked mid 30s and a bit helpless on his feet. "Damn it a witness “ The older man said a bit out of breath probably from all the running he’d been forced to endure when chasing the dead man in Edens grasp. “ But.. He’s just a kid the other one muttered his eyes filled with fear he wanted to help Eden but every muscle in his body refused.The older copper pulled out a pistol from his slightly opened holster slowly aiming it at the young boy who clenched his eyes shut hoping the pain might someway feel less painful if he’d just release his posture from all form of struggle hoping the bullets would kill him quickly. “ Wrong place wrong time kid “ The man whispered adding insult to injury before slowly pulling amongst the trigger. Eden remembered stories of how moments before death were slow and then you remember everything. All things you believed you had forgotten from your first day of kindergarten to the last day of pissing on the bed.Eden decided to give off a sly smile and then he heard him his voice was sinister but carried a motive and filled with courage”..Eden you foo.. YOU DON’T DIE UNTIL I SAY SO ! l “ Edens eyes slowly creaked open “ Tyrant.. “ Eden gave off a slight whisper those were the last words he whispered before the bullet met it’s destination at the temple of his forehead. Edens head received a gruesome whiplash as his body fell against the pavement the pale cement rearranging to an gruesome red. “.poor bastard “ The man boasted before throwing his pistol back into his holster. The slightly younger cop began to breathe heavily at the sight of the boy. Edens body remained lifeless beside the dead man he had once held in his grasp just to suddenly have a sudden twitching of his hands before a purple hue of static began to discharge from his fingertips. “ YIKES ! .. you saw that he moved “ The younger cop cried shuffling back a bit “..hmm what impossible you seen that bullet go through his temple you’re just seeing things calm down..” The man felt his body freeze upon one step amongst the tile “.. my body i can’t move I feel something “ The older cop gasped with a disorientated look Edens body began to slowly rise almost as if it was hovering he went from his heels back onto his feet as his upper body slowly followed his head being the last to bounce back as his arms freely moved side to side. The younger cop nearly shook out of his clothes “ Oh hell “ He shouted . Eden let out a long and sinister chuckle “ Idiot’s I’ll kill you all.. I’ll kill all of you corrupted bastard “ Eden shouted quickly flicking the bullet from his temples gras the blood trickling down his face. He paced his body forward at speed of an unknown criteria launching his fist into the slightly older cops throat allowing his gist to remain where it connecting leaving the vocal cords to shatter within his throat releasing a vast amount of bodily fluid from the older copper. “ Don’t take this personal.. but I see no reason to allow you to live so allow me to do this world a favor and rid it of one less peasant " Eden stated before allowing a purple bringe of light to discharge through the foes throat knocking him back with such violent speed killing him instantly upon impact. Edens knuckled were now plastered in blood Eden slowly turned his gaze towards the younger copper “ Don’t fight it. I’ll make it quick “ Eden said with a devious grin this remark was soon followed by silence which soon awakened a violent scream loud enough to alarm people from miles away .The crows above the buildings scattered at the sound moving their separate ways.Lu slowly sealed his eyes shut at the flashback though he wasn’t there he could see the image as clearly as Eden , The way he told it .. it was almost as if he enjoyed every moment of it. This was the time Eden changed this was the time Edens definition of Justice grew more sinister, Disciplinary Squad ' Rival.Schools.600.1294291.jpg|Marley tumblr_mqtpjmVzdr1rgkc9po1_250.jpg|Clinton Alex.jpg|Lokuf ' “Where is he ? He ‘s an hour late to his own meeting “ The prep blonde named Clinto shouted pacing back and forth in the deans office his cool blue gaze meeting every perimeter of the room. “If theres something you must know about the Creed family is that our time moves differently “ Eden joked upon opening the door slowly creeping in to the dark fully furnished but cool room of Dean Martin. “ Ha.. Ha..Ha.. you’re late kid “ Clinton agressed forward towards Eden. “ You didn’t have to wait up you know I know boys like you have curfews my apologies..” Eden spat back meeting Clintons aggression.” Boys..” Dean Martin said slowly rising from his crimson red computer chair which comforted him beneath his browm wooden platform of a desk he fixed his glasses amongst his nose giving the two a most sinister glare.” Eden, On with it why call us here ? “ Dean question with a stern expression attempting to find somewhat of clarity in the situation. “Straight to the point I like that “ Eden stated before pulling out a folder from his jacket planting it quickly on the desk . “ Dean Martin , Clinton I’d like to rule , But before you object you must allow me to explain more in dept when it comes to ruling I wan’t to build a better school so to do that we must take back what we lost as a school to gang violence and such if you get my drift. “ Eden cleared his throat pulling his arms behind his back as he spoke “i’M here to propose to you an elite squad of fighters a new and approved gang of safety patrols. The diciplinary Squad ! “ Eden stated with a bit of enthusiasm dEAN Martin slightly scratched his chin “ Eden i don't understand what is wrong with our current safety patrols and why put you in charge over all my other patrol leaders who actually put the work in to call themselves such “ dEAN MARTIN Questioned eden not yet amused by his proposal. “ Yes , Why i need well it’s simple they lack both a mental and physical state for that kind of position an area i exceed them all at all you’re men are corrupt which explains why these halls have yet to be taken back ‘“ Eden stated with a bit more aggression “ Clinton quickly buffed into the conversation “ Watch how you speak of my men “ he stated before Eden began to snicker “ I apologise do not forget but they are also my comrade but here’s the thing 89 percent of the safety patrol is in it because they're not good at anything else and refuse to feel like an outsider, safety patrol is the least wanted job in this school. the people that do show up just isn’t enough the real fighters are out there In that file states names of potential displinary squad member's.. This is why I formulated a plan on bringing inile they state names of students who don’t have much to lose in fact are on a thin line of getting expelled this can help them and us both “ eDEN stated Clinton bursted into laughter “ You can’t be serious ?“ He calmly stated questioning Edens state of mind "hmm" Dean Martin quickly began to scratch the tip of his chin. Clinton jumped back a bit dumbfounded to his shock Dean Martin was actually thinking about it. " you can't be serious " he ADded before falling back into his chair Eden stood up with a ready posture "I have never been any more serious" Eden briefly stated " The disciplinary squad we will run investigations play as judge and jury in a school court and offer a few for breaking rules . So far I have three names for this squadron . first, we have the son of the beast himself the Russian bulldozer the grand Cannon Lokuf Misvok an former all state wrestler kicked out for putting coach in the hospital. Second we have Quickie the fastest of the fastest when it comes to kicking ass real quick. A former star track star but was kicked out due to the use of drugs his name is Marly Knov and last and certainly not least Clinton Birkoff our fellow commanding officer” Eden said a bit overwhelmed with himself “ you can’t be serious “ Clinton Clinton blasted "as if I'll Ever work under the likes of you " he shouted in a disruptive manner . " CLINTON" Dean Martin shouted " you will do as he says “ He commanded bring the room to utter silence “ Thank you “ Eden stated before gently pushing his hair back “ Now..- “ Eden attempted to speak but was suddenly interrupted by Clinton “ I’ll wait outside “ He said in a somewhat distant tone leaving the room to the two.” Anything else ? “ Dean Martin questioned Eden who gave him a somewhat stare which was more motivated by disbelief at how cool he was with this Eden gave him a slight nod pulling out a brown bag placing it amongst the desk. “ In there is 25 k I’ll give you 50 k If you agree to give me my own office and have the teachers full participation in taking back this school “ Eden stated before crossing his arms against his chest. Dean gave off a slight nod “ Keep it I would appreciate you not attempting to bribe me again I’m only allowing this cause I see something in you Eden do not disappoint me “ Dean commanded in a stern tone. “ Yes sir “ Eden nodded taking the money placing it back in his jacket.” I’d also appreciate if you can send me info on the following students Kin and Keyomi Tasangi along with a boy named Conor Ryojii and heck with his brother and sister both “ Dean nodded “ Done , matter of fact I can send you intel on every student in the first year alone thats how far I’ll go I don’t want to give you too much power “ The Dean stated “Thats fine “ Eden stated making his way towards the door which quickly opened Clinton storming past Eden leaving enough wind to knock Eden back slightly. Eden gave off a slight chuckle “ Cya partner” Eden stated before walking out “ Go to hell “ Colinton spatted back . The Woman and her Physco Chi “Why are you agreeing with this “ Clinton questioned as soon as the door closed behind Eden “ That boy make seem like a power hungry eco maniac .. but under that shell he places upon himself is a boy with pure intentions , So pure that he went ahead and made himself his own enemy just so he can fulfil those intentions.. I see a future for that boy “ Dean Martin stated before seating himself back in his seat . What they didn’t know is a woman had heard it all dropping from five stories high from the fire escape leading to the window just in time to meet Eden who was currently leaving the building. “ You have balls kid “ The woman said her midnight dreads flowing viciously through the cruelty intent winds that night her breast bulging out her buttoned down shirt which were all the way buttoned up to beneath her bra. Eden turned “ Hm , sorry lady I have no change now maybe next time “ Eden quickly stated before walking off “ It’s not your money I want kid … Punch me “ She stated with the most serious glare Eden gave off a slight chuckle “ You’re quite kinky but sorry im not into the stuff “ Eden said denying her request once more “ Stupid kid is that ridiculous hairstyle messing with your head punch me you coward ! “ She shouted Eden jumped a bit before falling prey to his anger once more “ What did you say about my hair ?! You dumb bitch ! “ Eden shouted launching a fist towards her face that she swiftly evaded with ease “ How dare you attempt to hit a woman” She stated Eden caught by disbelief quickly gasped at sight of a back hand but to his surprise it didn’t connect instead he took an elbow to the chin that threw him airborne the woman quickly caught him by his ankle launching him into the nearby wall where he connected with such a vicious impact. Eden slowly pulled himself out quenching a bit “ Damn you.. how did you ? “ Edens aura began to roar from the anger he was now feeling due to the humiliation the woman chuckled her eyes grew a bright purple before her purple chi also roared quickly putting out Edens . Eden stood in shock unable to move a muscle “ Her Chi...it’s ..it’s .. what is this I’m feeling “ Eden muttered unaware that he was now feeling an emotion known as fear. The woman threw a barrage of punches and kicks for minutes which sooned turned into hours leaving Eden a bloody pulp “ That wasn’t fun.. but It did have it’s perks “ she said with the brown paperbag Eden once had in his jacket in her grasp. Eden who was barely able to move a muscle struggled on his way towards her “..Damn bitch thats mine..” Eden said barely able to say a word more. “ Mine know she said knocking him airborne once more with a kick to the chin “ Don’t worry you’ll get it back if you beat me .. I’ll let you get a rematch meet me at the junkyard once you’re ready” She said walking off with the cash Edens visions grew into a mere blur until he was finally out for the count. Category:Ark 16